Desire
by Blodigealach
Summary: "You said I could ask you anything." "Anything but this." Alpha Pair. PWP.


**Series:** Prince of Tennis  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Konomi Takeshi  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Alpha Pair (Yukimura x Sanada)  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Smut, PWP, OOC-ness, possible confusion of idea.  
><strong>Note:<strong> First smut I tried to write, ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha |||orz Pure PWP, I don't even know what I was thinking while I was writing this. I have no personal experience, and I can't get in touch with my senpai to ask about his experience, and all my male friends are straight so I can't kick them to the bed and committing some experiments on them.

Special thanks to Yuu-kun whom I forced to help me writing this fic, hopefully I don't scar your brain too much. Lots of protests over the chats, regular visit to bathroom, and completely shutting the bedroom are included while writing this fic.

And, oh, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUKIMURA-BUCHOU!**

Yukimura is seme in this fic because today is his birthday, he can do _all_ he wants to.

* * *

><p><strong>Desire<strong>

"Yukimura, don't—"

"Shut up. You said I could ask you _anything_."

Smell of sweat and vanilla filled his lungs, making him felt dizzy. As if it's not enough, everything was worsened by the fact that he was pinned down to the floor by his own captain. He tried to gasp some air between the times when their lips weren't locked together, but it was rather hard to do so. It seemed that the blue-haired teen really intended to knock him out.

Finally the teen pulled himself away from the vice-captain, letting the raven-haired teen to breath. But he didn't plan to end it just like that; not when everything seemed to turn out the way he wanted it to be. He stuck out his tongue a little, licking his lips, tasting what's left of the other boy's on his lips. He was quite amused by the fact that Sanada really didn't do anything to him, even after he had successfully made the other boy's lips completely swollen.

His lips curled a little cunning smile as his sapphire eyes darkened in lust. Seeing the raven's helpless and blushing face really made his whole body shivered. His blood boiled in excitement as he thought deeply what should he do next. He reached out his hand, slender fingers caressing the reddened cheek. He traveled down to his neck, then to his collarbone, before finally hooking his fingers on his necktie. He untied it effortlessly, discarding the piece of teal-and-silver striped fabric.

The raven grabbed the other teen's wrist soon after he felt that his shirt was being unbuttoned, resulting in the captain's deep scowl. "No… Please, Yukimura, anything but _this_," he pleaded, voice husky and heavy. He silently cursed himself for letting out such weak sounding voice, but he had no choice. He had to stop everything right then, or he might be unable to stop it anymore. But the other teen didn't seem to listen to what he said.

"Are you trying to take back what you've said?" asked Yukimura rather blatantly. He dared the other teen to admit what he said, but Sanada could only swallowed thickly towards Yukimura's words. He did say that Yukimura could ask him _anything_, but he had never expected that his captain would ask him _this_. The thought had never crossed his mind, even in his wildest imagination. Still, his pride was preventing him from taking back what he had said. A true man had to stay true to his words, no matter what.

Seeing how the other teen couldn't reply to his question made him chuckled in amusement. It was very expected of Sanada to never taking back what he had said. He bowed down, their noses met. He caressed the raven's cheek again before pressing his lips on the sienna eye. "I promise it won't hurt…" _much_, added Yukimura silently.

Sanada sighed at Yukimura's words; couldn't bring himself to believe what the blue-haired teen said. He was too used to the Yukimura's way of telling things on court, and he doubt that there would be any different off court. After all, it was Yukimura he was talking about. The captain was always making nearly-death experiences sounded like a field trip to the amusement park.

Yukimura shifted into the more comfortable position before continued unbuttoning his vice-captain's shirt. Sanada could feel his heart raced faster as he felt the air on his exposed skin. Thin fingers slipped under the white shirt, sweeping it away from the tanned torso. Broad chest moving up and down in irregular rhythm as the dark brown eyes clouded in the growing desire. He swallowed thickly as he watched the other teen bowed down once again, lips brushing against his bare skin.

He gasped as he felt the other teen's touch on the side of his neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling it, leaving a distinguishable mark on his usually flawless skin. The blue-haired teen worked his way downward, tasting every inch of skin he could find, hair and tie tickling the bare torso. Sanada groaned and moaned every time Yukimura touched his sensitive parts, sending the tingling senses to his nerves. He couldn't help but moving along with the captain's move, finding himself craving for more. And before he knew it, he had fallen into his own lust.

Once again Yukimura pulled away from him, taking off his tie and shirt in rather harsh and quick way. Sanada found himself blushing very deeply as he stared at Yukimura's milky white skin. The younger teen wasn't as muscular as him, yet he emitted much more dominating aura. He's not called 'Child of God' for nothing.

The blue-haired teen smiled again, lust and gentleness mixed in his eyes. He placed his palm on the raven's abdomen, pale skin contrasting against tanned skin. "Don't hold back your voice. Let me hear you," ordered Yukimura, soft but demanding.

Sanada tried to digest what his captain meant, but it was quickly forgotten as he felt soft pressure against his arousal, making him letting out a loud gasp. Logic and common sense escaped his mind as he felt the other teen teased him from behind the fabric. It already felt good the way it was, but he couldn't help but begging for more. The blue-haired teen's movement was agonizingly slow, as if he was testing on how long the other teen could last in his never-ending tease.

He instinctively bucked up his hips every now and then, only to feel more of the touch. His breaths were short and quick, hands roaming around the floor, searching for something to hold on to. He let out a small cry, wished nothing but for the taunt to end. He pressed the back of his hand to his lips to prevent him from moaning too loud as he felt how the other teen had finally found his most sensitive part and playing with it from behind the fabric. But the captain saw what he did and pulled his hand away, locking it to the floor with a strong grip. Tears glistened his dark ochre eyes, feeling helpless on the current situation.

A mischievous smile curled up again, feeling accomplished as he observed how helpless the other teen had become. The usual stern-looking teen that always stood up so proudly on the court had fallen before him, heart and body depended on him. Nothing excited him more than that. It was the sweetest drug he had ever tasted.

He decided that he had teased the other teen long enough and it was the time already to take a step further. He shifted his position again to the more comfortable position before he began to unbuckle and unzipped the raven's trousers. Sanada gasped again when he felt the soft touch on his skin, more electrifying and addictive without the presence of the fabric covering it. He felt his heart was about to burst within every stroke. He didn't even realize that he had stopped worrying about others hearing his voice.

Yukimura stopped moving just when Sanada craving for more, leaving him grunted in protest. But then he felt a pair of hands invaded his behind, freeing it from the remaining fabric. He involuntary bucked his hips, letting the other teen to undress him completely. He shuddered as his eyes caught another curl of mischievousness from the other teen, taking a sharp breath as he was forced to expose himself in front of his own captain.

He pressed his eyes shut as he felt something wet and warm trailing the flesh between, letting out a loud cry when the other teen suddenly decided to devour it whole, giving him the sensation he had never felt before. Yukimura took his time to pleasure himself, tasting every drop of saltiness and bitterness Sanada had to offer. He also made sure that the other teen felt the same pleasure by giving him soft touch on his sweet spots, sending him groaning and cursing loudly in growing passion.

Yukimura finally released him, giving him time to cool down a little. "Silly me," grunted Yukimura lowly, making the other teen stared back at him with a questioning look, "I must've left it on my desk this morning." The captain sighed; looking slightly troubled but didn't seem to bother it anyway. He turned his head to the raven, chuckling a little as he tugged the strands of midnight blue behind his ear, leaving the other teen questioning but not wanting to know the answer.

"But since it's you, I expect you can bear with it," added the captain as he smiled again, a flash of sadism reflected in his eyes. Sanada gulped, already knowing the meaning of that look from the times on court, doubting that it would mean any different off court. Yukimura shifted Sanada's position, giving him clearer sight of his target. His tongue darted out, glistening his own fingers in saliva. Sanada watched him silently, heartbeat thrumming in his ears as he's reminded of the sensation from before.

After Yukimura felt that it was enough, he slipped his hand to Sanada's behind, easily finding the spot. Loud moan escaped the raven's lips again as he felt the other teen invading the part that had never been touched by anyone else before. He squirmed and cried as the other teen went deeper, unable to describe the pain he felt. It really wasn't as smooth as Yukimura hoped it to be, but he didn't think that he had any other option.

The pain slowly melted into numbness, only to be replaced by another pain as the blue-haired teen inserted another finger. Tears rolled down his reddened cheek as he panted heavily, begging for the pain to go away. Yukimura shifted himself again, giving him more comfortable position to both preparing his vice-captain and showering him with kisses, distracting him from the pain. Lips parted open and he took the invitation willfully, invading the other's mouth, wet muscles twirling with another.

Sanada finally found the strength and courage to wrap his arms around the slender body, one hand on his waist while the other ruffling the wavy strands. Yukimura smiled against Sanada's lips, bringing himself closer to the older teen. He put another finger in, stretching him out more. Sanada unconsciously tugged Yukimura's hair, making the other teen cringe in slight pain, but not too painful to distract him from what he was doing.

He finally pulled his fingers out when he felt the vice-captain loosened his grip. He cupped the handsome face with both of his hands, snuggling him lightly before he licked the tears from his cheeks and pressing another soft kiss to his eyes. Amber met sapphire, both clouded in burning passion. "Bear it a little longer, okay?" whispered Yukimura as he pecked the raven's cheek, sending a chill to his spine.

Yukimura pulled away again, finally discarding the last pieces of his clothes. Sanada found himself literally staring at Yukimura's body. He admitted that he had seen his captain getting undressed several times in the clubroom's shower, but he had never seen it very close and clear until then. Yukimura grinned at the way Sanada looked at him, and Sanada could feel his whole face burned when he realized that he was caught. Yukimura chuckled and chose to ignore the raven's apology look since he didn't mind having Sanada watching him.

He adjusted the older teen's legs, giving him easier access to the teen's entrance. Sanada sighed as he felt Yukimura's tip prodding against his entrance, _something_ curled in the pit of his stomach as he waited for the captain's next move. Finally Yukimura pushed in, letting out small groan as he felt the sensation of Sanada's inside. Although he had prepared him, it still felt tight.

Sanada threw his head back; fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. He panted and moaned as the other teen pushed even deeper, making him trembling uncontrollably against the mixture of pain and pleasure that invaded his nerves. His heart pounded hard in his chest, yet he felt weak as the time went by, his bones melted from Yukimura's every movement.

He moved slowly at first, letting his vice-captain to adjust to his size. He observed the teen's face closely, only dared to move after he saw that the painful expression had already melted. After a while, both were already adjusted to each other, and began to crave for more. They aligned their bodies together, moving in the synchronized yet twisted dance of lust and desire, moaning each other's name between the moves.

They didn't know how long they had been moving like that, hands roaming on the bare skin, lips tasting each other's taste, leaving the mark of possession on the other. The earlier pain had melted into ecstasy, discarding every last common sense left in their minds. Finally they were at their limit, Sanada was the first to give in, drops of white staining both of their abdomens. Yukimura followed afterwards, pulling himself out before emptying himself on Sanada's stomach. He dropped himself on the muscular body, too tired to move.

Silence took place as they tried to gather a little strength, at least enough for them to clean up and going home properly. Yukimura placed his palm against Sanada's, linking their fingers together. He huffed the sweaty and musky smell of the black-haired teen, trying to savor the moment a little bit longer since he knew that wouldn't last long.

"Why?" the raven finally asked the question he wanted to ask from the beginning, "Why did you ask something like this from me?"

Yukimura was quiet. It wasn't like he didn't expect Sanada to ask him that, but it's just because he hadn't really found any satisfactory answer. He hummed a little, not really wanting to answer the question. Sanada could only sigh at Yukimura's reaction, knowing perfectly that he wouldn't get any answer soon.

"If… If I said that I've always wanted to do this with you, what would you say?" replied Yukimura flatly, almost emotionless. It was something he had never said to anyone else, especially the one who was with him right then. He feared that the teen would leave his side if he knew his true feelings, so he locked up everything up until then. Yet they were in their third year already, and they didn't know where the future would lead them. He didn't want to waste his time regretting the things he hadn't done, so he decided to tell the other teen his feelings, in rougher way than another.

Suddenly he felt Sanada's hand on his head, caressing him softly as the older man huffed silently. "If I said that I've also always wanted to take you as mine, what would you say?" replied Sanada, making Yukimura widened his eyes in surprise. They actually shared the same feelings, only too afraid to tell it to the other. Yukimura chuckled, his voice ringing in Sanada's ears.

"Next time, you can put it in me," said Yukimura calmly, almost teasing. Sanada's face was completely flushed, not expecting that kind of answer from Yukimura.

"Idiot, that's not what I—"

His protest was quickly silenced by a soft kiss on his lips, brief but sweet. Yukimura cupped Sanada's face, their foreheads touching, a smile curling on each other's lips. "I love you, Genichiro," whispered Yukimura softly, voice filled with affection and longing. Sanada pulled Yukimura for another kiss before embracing the younger teen in his arms, wavy strands of midnight blue tickling his face.

"I love you too, Seiichi."


End file.
